Secuestro en Londres
by ariadonechan
Summary: Universo Alternativo. En una noche tranquila en Londres, el británico Arthur Kirkland es secuestrado. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Futuro UsUk. Fail de summary.
1. Chapter 1

¿Hola? ¿Alguien vivo? Orz, de igual forma... Volví con una nueva historia... Aunque sin Toñín... Pero bueno, es igual, me lo auto perdono. Ams... Bueno, la historia tendrá varios capítulos -espero que no muchos, tengo que terminar el resto de mis historias...sdkfjdsasgo-. Tengo ya el siguiente capítulo, pero lo subiré en unos días, primero quiero saber si mis cosas sin sentido gustan, así que bueno, les dejo con este inicio, cortito, pero bueno~ Está basado en una redacción de lengua que hice(basado o copiado literalmente menos el aspecto yaoi). Bueno, sin más, a lo nuestro:

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el oc de Escocia, usé ese porque es, del territorio, el que más me agrada. A mí sólo me pertenece la idea.

* * *

><p>La noche sumía por completo las calles de Londres, cubriéndola de oscuras nubes, las cuales indicaban que en aquel momento llovería. Aún con todo ello, un hombre de no más de veintitrés años cubierto por no más que una gabardina, caminaba por la calle sumida en una tenebrosa oscuridad rota solamente por el brillo de la luna y la luz tintineante de alguna farola, que dislumbraban su cabellera rubia y dejaban ver sus ojos verdes bajo unas gruesas cejas, los cuales se movían mirando a distintas direcciones, comprobando que no había nadie: ni personas, ni coches ni un triste borracho salido de algún pub; lo cual mosqueó al rubio.<p>

Tras un rato caminando, las gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar, inundando la cuidad inglesa de charcos que llenaban las aceras y de una difícil visión de lo que se tuviese enfrente, lo cual, el joven de ojos verdes, maldijo en su idioma mientras corría por las vacías y lúgubres arterias de la ciudad, llegando a las orillas del importante río de esta, el Támesis, donde las frías gotas chocaban fuertemente sobre la superficie del agua. El inglés no se hizo esperar y continuó corriendo hasta que divisó dificultosamente una cabina roja telefónica, donde se resguardó de las frías y solitarias avenidas, revolviéndose el pelo mojado para después mirar al exterior: no había nadie ni nada. ¿Se los había tragado la tierra?

Su mente puso atención al teléfono de la cabina, el cual empezó a sonar, rompiendo el escalofriante silencio. El anglosajón dudó unos segundos para después contestar al aparato donde una voz grave habló:

- Tú serás el siguiente - tras esa frase, la voz colgó, dejando al rubio asustado, con la piel de gallina sin entender nada. Tras unos segundos en shock, autoconvenciéndose de que sería una broma telefónica de alguien aburrido, salió de la cabina y se dirigió corriendo lo más rápido que podía a su casa, no queriéndose parar tras aquella siniestra llamada.  
>A poco más de salir de su resguardo del frío Londres, un vehículo oscuro (que no distinguió el color por la escasa luz) paró frente a él, deslumbrándole con sus focos. De él salió un hombre, seguramente mayor que él, de cabellos pelirrojos brillantes bien peinados y un elegante y seguramente caro traje negro y relucientes zapatos. Ignorando la lluvia el desconocido miró a los ojos verdes del otro, helándolo:<br>- ¿Kirkland? - fue la única pregunta que hizo con una voz grave y profunda, que hacía retumbar por toda la calle un marcado acento, seguramente escocés. El hombre rubio le miró, asintiendo levemente sin entender nada.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nom(...)?- la frase quedó a medias, se oyó un golpe seco, algo caer al suelo salpicando en un charco, la puerta de un coche cerrarse, un motor en marcha y después nada; otra vez silencio roto por la lluvia.

Lo único que pensó Kirkland antes de cerrar los ojos fue '¿Por qué me toca lo raro a mí, maldición?'.

Y si bien su noche fue extraña, el día sería peor, pero sin duda, no sería algo del todo normal.

* * *

><p>Bien, el primer capítulo ya está...<p>

Me sigue pareciendo rara la historia, pero bueno, espero que tengo un mínimo para que guste~Orz

Bueno, no sé qué más decir~Bueno, que si tienen alguna sugerencia que pueda meter, siempre será recibida.

Si os gustó, dejen review, para saberlo y seguir escribiéndolo y no dejarlo parado, pues como sabrán, no soy vidente -de momento-

Sin mucho más que decir, la autora se marcha~ Adiós~


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas~Ams, vengo con el segundo capítulo de esto. Habría actualizado antes, pero no pude meterme el suficiente tiempo como para poner todo...Lo siento dfohu OTL Bueno, da igual, sólo espero que guste, pues para mí tal vez está algo flojo, pero me da igual~

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz, si lo fuese habría demasiados cambios; y el personajillo de escocia no es una versión propia, cada cosa pertenece a su propio autor.

Sin más, les dejo~

* * *

><p>Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos hasta que notó un dolor en su nuca, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras empezó a recordar todo lo que le ocurrió la noche anterior. Arthur Kirkland, el joven en cuestión, maldijo todo ello para después mirar a su alrededor: se encontraba en una habitación a oscuras, olía mal, había mucha humedad en el ambiente y estaba llena de silencio; lo cual incomodó al inglés, ¿por qué estaba allí? Él no tenía nada que ver con nada raro. Tenía una vida normal como cualquier otra persona, había acabado sus estudios de literatura inglesa y se encontraba en prácticas para dar clases en un instituto Literatura, se tomaba siempre té como buen británico, escasos amigo, amaba su país y nunca había roto la ley; era buen ciudadano y le gustaba su vida, aunque era aburrida según su amigo estadounidense...Alfred. Al rubio le vino a la mente el nombre del joven en cuestión, de un año menor que él que había llegado de Estados Unidos hacía un par de años, estudiante de Medicina, y para su gusto, tonto e inmaduro. Aquel día había quedado con él, ya ni se acordaba del asunto, estaba más centrado en ver algo en aquella habitación. Pero en verdad, ¿notaría su ausencia? Para el punto de vista del británico, Alfred era una de las muy escasas personas a la que podía llamar amigo (aunque nunca lo hiciese).<p>

Bajo sus propios pensamientos, ni se percató de que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación y se acercaba a él. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando notó una raja de luz entrar por esta y un olor a tabaco. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con el hombre de la noche anterior: cabellos pelirrojos, con un cigarro en la mano y con otro traje impoluto, esta vez pudiendo verle más limpiamente la cara, la cual tenía unos ojos verdes que pudo distinguir y que habría seguido viendo aún a oscuras.

- Veo que ya despertaste, ¿eh? -habló el desconocido, con una mueca divertida en la cara- Bueno, antes de que digas nada, seré rápido. Tú de aquí no te moverás hasta que yo consiga lo que quiera, así que sé bueno y colabora- ante aquellas palabra el rubio sintió un escalofrío, preocupado por lo que le podría pedir, ¿qué tenía él? Era hijo único de una pareja británica de sangre, que murió hace unos años en un accidente en el extranjero, ¿quién le quedaba? Un francés pervertido vecino suyo, un español que conoció hace ya un tiempo con el cual tenía una relación casi a muerte o el idiota estadounidense. Sea lo que fuese, con esos ases bajo la manga no daría mucho de si. El hombre le miró, soltando una carcajada grave. -No te asustes, no será nada del otro mundo, será una simple recompensa, aunque claro, si no pagan no podré decir lo mismo -canturrujeó- Sólo nos queda esperar, ¿no crees? -tras esto sacó un teléfono, enredó en él y se lo llevó al oído, esperando una contestación- Espero que al menos tu amiguito americano me conteste o esto perderá grac- ¿Hola? -hablaba mientras miraba divertido la expresión de Arthur, el cual empezó a sufrir por dentro. Estaba en manos de Alfred, ¡Alfred! El mismo que estando enfermo le sugirió ponerse una hamburguesa en la frente. Sería más rápido pedirle ya que le matase allí mismo. Mientras, el hombre pelirrojo hablaba con el estadounidense. - A ver, chaval, te voy a ser rápido, ¿conoces a Arthur Kirkland?

- ¿Arthur? Si me dices que tiene unas cejas como orugas y se enfada como un viejo cascarrabias, sí le conozco. ¿Por? ¿Se volvió a emborrachar? -ante lo que dijo el americano, el hombre soltó una carcajada y miró de nuevo al rubio.

-Sí, chaval, sí, el mismo; aunque esta vez no está borracho, simplemente le tengo secuestrado, y como entenderás, quiero algo a cambio de él si le quieres de vuelta, ¿sí?

- What? ¿Secuestrado? Per-

-A ver, chaval, no quiero entretenerme que no tengo mucho tiempo libre- cortó el pelirrojo- Quiero que para dentro de dos semanas tengas 837.965'74 libras para pasármelas a una cuenta y yo darte así al Arthur, ¿sí? Pues no tengo más que hablar contigo. Y no te preocupes, volverás a tener noticias mías y bueno, supongo que ya sabes que si avisas a la policía tu amigo inglés perderá la cabeza, ¿no? -y sin dejar una sóla palabra al estadounidense, colgó.

* * *

><p>Sí, ahora cuando escribo los capítulos son más cortillos, bastante más, pero si no fuese así tardaría más en escribir y me daría más vagueza...Así que se queda asá(?)<p>

Bueno, sin más que decir, me voy.

y lo de siempre, cualquier cosa o algo, el botoncillo azul de abajo~ Y gracias por las suscricciones de alertas y el review~

Adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Sí,sí,sí, vengo con la segunda actualización, al quedarme el anterior capítulo tan corto decidí actualizar, aunque este es algo más corto, orz...

No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, como muy tarde el próximo fin de semana, tengo varios exámenes...Pero bueno, es igual~

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a Himaruya

* * *

><p>El americano se quedó mirando el móvil, el cual seguía pitando marcando que la llamada había sido finalizada. Eso debía ser una broma pesada, Arthur no podía estar secuestrado, el Arthur que él conocía no. Siguió quieto es su habitación como una estatua hasta que salió casi corriendo por la puerta para salir fuera mientras marcaba el número el teléfono del inglés, siendo las llamadas rechazadas. Llegó rápidamente al apartamento de británico, llamando incesantemente al timbre, no obteniendo respuestas, maldiciendo para él. Se giró y volvió rápidamente de nuevo a su casa, ¿qué tenía que hacer ahora? Si al menos supiese donde estaba el inglés podría hacer algo, pero no tenía ni idea. Al llegar a la puerta de su edificio se quedó quieto, pensativo, hasta que soltó una sonora carcajada, siendo observado por los asustados transeuntes que pensaban que estaría borracho o algo por el estilo. Entró a su casa donde le miraba su primo canadiense, un joven de su edad, bastante parecido a Alfred pero con el pelo ligeramente más largo, con un largo rizo que cae de su cabeza onduladamente y con un carácter más callado y tímido; el cual no entendía para nada aquella reacción del americano.<p>

-Alfred, ¿qué pasó para que salieses así?-le mira levemente curioso con una voz suave y baja.

-Matt, tú llevas las cuentas, ¿no?-le pregunta el americano, sin contestar su pregunta, observando su asentir de cabeza por parte del canadiense- ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?-

-Pues no sé exacto, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para vivir casi-responde, mirándole alzando una ceja- ¿Qué estás planeando Alfred?

-Nada, tranquilo-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de encerrarse en su habitación bajo la atenta mirada del canadiense, preocupado por aquel cambio de actitud.

Mientras, Alfred en su habitación no paraba de dar vueltas a cómo conseguir el dinero, él tenía un trabajo de dependiente en un supermercado de la zona para pagarse los estudios, por lo que era temporal, pero no llegaba a nada con ese sueldo, y su primo iba más o menos igual. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿A quién podría pedir ayuda? A él no le iban a conceder un crédito ni nada por el estilo; así que sólo le quedaba una opción, la más inteligente que le quedaba.

-Pues entonces, ¡el hero irá a por él!- y tras gritar aquella tan coherente para él, marcó en su teléfono el número de un antiguo compañero suyo de apartamente, creía recordar que era lituano, pero eso ahora daba igual. Cuando descolgaron la línea no dejó hablar al otro- ¡Hey~! Toris, el hero quiere hablar contigo.-en la otra línea un chico castaño de pelo ligeramente largo y ojos azules apartaba el aparato para no quedarse sordo.

-No hace falta que grites tanto.¿Qué se supone que quieres Alfred?

-Hahaha, yo no grito, está voz es la mía normal, es una voz potente como la de un hero~ -canturrujea antes de ir al grano- Bueno, tú tenías un amigo que sabía de ordenadores y tecnología, ¿verdad?-pregunto, obteniendo una afirmación por la otra línea- Pues quiero que me le traigas, y que traiga uno de esas cosas de la policía que rastrea llamadas. Si no tiene, pues que fabrique uno, da igual, importa que llegue, y pronto-termina respondiendo el rubio.

- O-Oi, Alfred, no sé si pod- no pudo ni terminar pues el americano ya había colgado el teléfono. Suspiró pesadamente mirando el aparato y marcando el número de su amigo estonio, Edward, un chico rubio de pelo algo casco, con ojos azules tras unas lentes. Ya estaba viendo que le pediría algo a cambio de la ayuda al americano, ¡si ni siquiera sabía si tenía una máquina de esas! Además, ¿Para qué la quería Alfred? Prefirió ignorar todas aquellas dudas y hablar con el estonio. Tras un rato regateando con él, consiguió que ayudara al americano si le recogía la casa algún día (menos de lo que esperó), al fin podría estar tranquilo, esperó el lituano.

Mientras el lituano hablaba con el estonio, Alfred no para de dar vueltas al teléfono, solamente esperando de que le volviese a llamar aquel hombre y, aún más importante, que pudiese ayudar a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha, cada vez pienso que hago terminar los capítulos de forma más de patata<p>

ams...Bueno, lo de siempre, gracias por los reviews y alertas y demás~ Espero que les guste~

Y bueno, antes de irme, sí, Alfred vio demasiado CSI(?)

Adiós~


End file.
